La guerra sagrada de plata
by mapachedeescorpion
Summary: La guerra sagrada del siglo XV ha terminado los últimos sobrevivientes son Sage de Cáncer y Hakkurei de Altar, pero Hades no ha sido derrotado por completo, regresará para robar el cristal de plata que está en el mileno de plata
1. Chapter 1

**La Guerra Sagrada de Plata**

Nota: Ni Sailor Moon ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen. Este es un crossover entre Sailor Moon y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas

Nota: Ya sé que la guerra sagrada de Hades anterior a la de lost canvas y el milenio de plata son diferentes épocas, pero este es un fanfic, así que eso no importa.

**Prólogo:**

Desde la era mitológica Athena y Hades luchan con todas sus fuerzas en una guerra que se desarrolla cada 243 años, pero en el siglo XV, todos los caballeros de Athena fueron asesinados por los dioses gemelos: Hypnos y Thanatos, sirvientes de Hades, a este terrible combate solo sobrevivieron dos de los caballeros de Athena: el caballero dorado Sage de Cáncer, y el caballero plateado Hakkurei de Altar. Con el propósito de evitar que los dioses gemelos dañaran a más personas, Athena usó todo su cosmo para llevar a todos los sirvientes de Hades, tanto a los dioses gemelos como a todos los espectros al igual que el cuerpo mortal de Hades, a un sueño del que les tomaría siglos despertar…


	2. Chapter 2

**La Guerra Sagrada de Plata**

Nota: Ni Sailor Moon ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen. Este es un crossover entre Sailor Moon y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas

**Capítulo 1**

Después de sellar a Hades y a sus sirvientes, Athena estaba muy débil, estaba muriendo, en ese momento llegaron los dos caballeros que permanecían con vida, esperando poder salvarle la vida a su diosa, pero era demasiado tarde.

Sage y Hakkurei: ¡Athena-sama!

Athena: ¿Sage?, ¿Hakkurei?, me alegra que los dos estén con vida.

Les dijo una Athena agonizante. A lo que contestó el caballero de cáncer, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sage: Athena-sama, por favor no muera

Athena: No te preocupes Sage, pero Hades no ha sido derrotado

A lo que los dos caballeros reaccionaron sorprendidos

Hakkurei: ¿Qué significa eso, Athena-sama?

Athena: Solo sellé el cuerpo de Hades, su alma entrará en otro cuerpo y con eso proseguirán sus planes, pero él no tratará de conquistar la Tierra

Sage: ¿Entonces qué hará?

Athena: Irá a la luna

Sage y Hakkurei: ¡¿La Luna?

Athena: Si Hades está muy debilitado, así que necesitará una gran fuente de poder para recuperarse, y esa fuente es el cristal de plata que se encuentra en la luna

Sage: ¿El cristal de plata?, ¿la luna?, ¡¿quiere decir qué atacará el Milenio de Plata?

Athena: Así es Sage

Hakkurei: ¿Qué es el milenio de plata?

Sage: Es una gran civilización que vive en la luna

Athena: Si, y quién dirige esa civilización es mi hermana, Serenity

Athena: Deben llegar a la luna y evitar que el cristal de plata caiga en las manos de Hades, o su poder será infinito.

Hakkurei: Pero Athena-sama, ¿cómo llegaremos a la luna?

Athena: Yo los llevaré con mi cosmo

Sage: Pero Athena-sama, si hace eso morirá

Athena reacciona ante las palabras de Sage y le contesta en un tono de regaño:

Athena: Sage no hay tiempo de pensar en eso, si no detenemos a Hades, todo se acabará

Sage: ¡Pero Athena, somos tus caballeros!, tenemos que portegerte a toda costa

Athena le contesta con lágrimas en los ojos

Athena: Sage, tienes que entrar en razón, ya es muy tarde para mí, pero recuerda que tienen que derrotar a Hades, para que la vida siga, y así pueda renacer en el futuro, en la próxima guerra sagrada

Sage: Athena… Al momento Sage agachó la cabeza, en señal de que aceptó la desición de Athena

Athena: Gracias Sage, Hakkurei

En un tono más serio Athena les dijo a sus caballeros:

Athena: Sage, te entrego estos sellos, tienen escrito mi nombre con mi sangre, deberán ayudarte a sobrevivir tu camino a la luna, y sellar a los dioses gemelos en el futuro, Hakkurei, te entrego esta espada que fue bañada con mi sangre, también te ayudará a sobrevivir tu camino a la luna, y a pelear contra los enemigos más poderosos.

Cuando termnó de hablar, se abrió un enorme túnel dimensional que absorbió a Sage y a Hakkurei, y después de que se cerrara Athena desapareció.

-Fin de Capítulo-


	3. Chapter 3

**La Guerra Sagrada de Plata**

Nota: Ni Sailor Moon ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen. Este es un crossover entre Sailor Moon y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas

**Capítulo 2**

-En la Luna-

El túnel dimensional se abrió en un lugar extraño, y salieron los caballeros de Athena, estaban sorprendidos de la belleza del reino de la luna, pero rápidamente se vieron rodeados por un grupo de guardias

Guardia: Identifiquense extraños, y denos los motivos por los cuales se encuentra aquí, sino los atacaremos

Hakkurei: Calma, soy Hakkurei de Altar y mi hermano es Sage de Cáncer, somos caballeros de Athena, y queremos hablar con la reina Serenity

Guardia: Ni crean que los llevaremos con la reina invasores, los mataremos aquí mismo

Sage: Parece que no podremos razonar con ellos, Hakkurei, ¿qué piensas?

Hakkurei: Parece que no tendremos que abrir paso a la fuerza

Sage: Odio decirlo, pero creo que tienes razón

Cuando Sage y Hakkurei iban a empezar a atacar a los guardias, apareció una figura femenina, llevaba un extraño traje, que tenía una falda azul

Guardia: sailor Mercury

Sailor Mercury: Que ningún guardia ataque a los intrusos

Guardia: pero sailor mercury

Sailor Mercury: Los intrusos son muy fuertes, si los atacan los matarán, yo me haré cargo de ellos

Guardia: Si, Sailor Mercury

Al momento los guardias se alejaron de Sage y Hakkurei quienes tenián enfrente a una chica de pelo azul corto, que se llamaba Sailor Mercury

Sage: Sailor Mercury, te diré lo mismo que les dijimos a los guardias: mi hermano y yo somos caballeros de Athena, y le traemos un mensaje muy importante a la reina Serenity

Sailor Mercury: Si es tan importante díganmelo y yo se lo daré a la reina

Hakkurei: No te ofendas, pero solo se lo podemos dar a la reina

Sailor Mercury: Eso es muy sospechoso, entonces los castigaré en el nombre de Mercurio

Sage se puso en pose de combate, pero Hakkurei lo detuvo

Hakkurei: Sage tienes que entregarle el mensaje de Athena a la reina Serenity, yo me encargaré de Mercury

Sage: Pero Hakkurei

Hakkurei: Sage no hay tiempo, yo te alcanzaré después

Sailor Mercury: ¡No te escaparás!, ¡Burbujas de Mercurio!

Las burbujas se acercaban a Sage, pero Hakkurei las detuvo y las destruyó con su cosmo

Cuando Sage se disponía a salir y Hakkurei se disponía a pelear con Sailor Mercury una voz resonó en el lugar

?: Detente Sailor Mercury

Una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco envuelta en un hermoso vestido blanco, que estaba acompañada por dos gatos y otras tres Sailor Scouts, se acercaba a la escena del combate

Sailor Mercury: ¡Majestad!,¿pero que hace aquí?

Reina Serenity: Vine porque aparecieron cosmos muy poderosos en esta zona

La reina volteó a ver a los caballeros y dijo:

Reina Serenity: Reconozco estas armaduras, esa es la armadura plateada de Altar, y esa otra es la armadura dorada de Cáncer, díganme sus nombres caballeros

Hakkurei: Yo soy Hakkurei, Hakkurei de Altar, y mi hermano es Sage, Sage de Cáncer

Reina Serenity: Díganme caballeros, cómo se encuentra mi hermana Athena

Sage simplemente contestó con un gesto de tristeza, la reina entendió que su hermana había muerto protegiendo a la Tierra

Hakkurei: Pero tenemos un mensaje muy importante que darle

Sage: Hades vendrá a la luna a tratar de robar el cristal de plata, incluso podría estar en camino ahora mismo

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al oír las palabras de Sage

Reina Serenity: No lo puedo creer, ¡Luna, Artemis!, busquen y reunan a todas las Sailor scouts en la sala del cristal, esta es una situación de emergencia

Luna y Artemis: Si majestad

Y los gatos se separaron y se fueron a toda velocidad por distintos lados

Reina Sereniy: Caballeros por favor acompáñenme, también iremos a la sala del cristal

-Fin de capítulo-


	4. Chapter 4

**La Guerra Sagrada de Plata**

Nota: Ni Sailor Moon ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen. Este es un crossover entre Sailor Moon y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas

**Capítulo 3**

-Mientras tanto en un lugar de la Tierra-

Se encontraba un gran y hermoso reino, un reino pacífico donde todos eran felices. En el centro de dicho reino se encontraba un gran palacio, el hogar de los reyes de dicho reino, quienes habían jurado lealtad al milenio de plata y ayudaban a mantener la paz en la Tierra, también se encontraban los príncipes: el príncipe Endimion y la princesa Beryl. En dicho castillo tabién vivían los cuatro generales de más alto rango: Jedyte, Neflyte, Zoisite y Malachite, y los siete guardianes legendarios del reino.

Estos eran días de felicidad porque se acercaba el día en que el príncipe Endimion sería nombrado como el rey Endimion III de la Tierra, y también sería su boda con la princesa Beryl, una chica muy hermosa y llena de bondad, ella estaba totalmente enamorada del príncipe, pero él, ya había sido flechado por otra mujer varios años antes, una mujer de la luna, a quién había conocido unos meses atrás cuando fue con los reyes a la luna a una fiesta que dio la reina Serenity de la Luna, allí conoció al amor de su vida, la princesa Serena.

El príncipe siempre viajaba solo a la luna, para visitar al amor de su vida, quién lo esperaba siempre con sus brazos abiertos. Pero durante uno de sus viajes a la Luna, en la Tierra, la princesa Beryl estaba en los jardines del palacio recogiendo flores cuando en ese momento escuchó una extraña voz del cielo:

¿?: …

Princesa Beryl: (dice asustada) ¿Quién es?, ¿Quién anda ahí?

¿?: Yo, soy Hades, dios del inframundo

Princesa Beryl: ¿Ha…Hades?

Hades: Si, y yo voy a darte una enorme fuente de poder

Princesa Beryl: Yo se que eres un ser maligno, no me vas a engañar, además yo tengo todo lo que puedo desear, voy a ser reina y me voy a casar con el hombre que amo.

Hades: Ohh… ¿en serio?, ¿acaso sabes que hace el hombre que amas en la luna?

Princesa Beryl: ¿De qué estás hablando? El solo está en una visita diplomática

Hades: ¿Así que eso te dijo?

En ese momento aparece una extraña esfera de humo frente a la princesa, cuando ella tocó la esfera, ella vió que el príncipe estaba bailando y besando a la princesa Serena de la Luna, al ver eso soltó la esfera y rompió en llanto.

Hades: ¿Tú deseas poder para vengarte y destruir al Milenio de Plata junto con la Luna?

Princesa Beryl: Sí, yo destruiré la Luna y mataré a la princesa Serena con mis propias manos

Hades: Yo te daré ese poder, pero a cambio me entregarás el cristal de plata que se encuentra en la Luna

Princesa Beryl: Sí, señor Hades

En ese momento el hermoso cielo azul, se oscureció, y un rayo negro cayó sobre la princesa, causándole varios cambios físicos, y después de que cayó el rayo, todas las flores que estaban alrededor de ella se empezaron a marchitar, un rato después llegó un guardia y le dijo a la princesa:

Guardia: Princesa Beryl, su majestad el rey y su majestad la reina han… han muerto (dijo esto con una voz quebrada)

En ese momento Beryl fue a la sala del trono donde estaban los cuatro generales, totalmente abatidos por la sorpresiva muerte de los reyes de la Tierra, al llegar ella cruzó el pasillo hacia el trono, se sentó y tomó el báculo del rey, una joya real que no debe ser tocado por otras manos que no sean las del rey, al momento Neflyte reaccionó y dijo:

Neflyte: Princesa, ese báculo es una joya real no debería agarrarlo.

Beryl: Querido Neflyte, no, ustedes cuatro siempre han sido leales, a mí, por eso recibirán su premio.

En ese momento Beryl agitó el báculo real y les dio poderes malignos a sus generales, después de eso se autonombró como la reina de la Tierra, todo esto era observado por un extraño sujeto vestido con un traje elegante y un sombrero de copa, llevaba puesta una máscara blanca y una capa.

Beryl: Jedyte, Neflyte, Zoisite y Malachite, ¿ustedes me juran su lealtad incondicional?

Los cuatro generales respondieron positivamente.

Al ocurrir esto entraron los siete guardianes legendarios a la sala

Los guarianes: No permitiremos que usurpes el trono, debimos darnos cuenta antes que eras la encarnación del mal, pero ahora mismo te derrotaremos.

La reina Beryl solo agitó el báculo y los guarianes fueron atacados por rayos negros

Beryl: Sus corazones serán destruidos y reemplazados por energía oscura, y ustedes se convertirán es mis monstruos más poderosos.

En ese momento cayó una rosa del cielo que golpeó el báculo y rompió el hechizo, los guardianes cayeron desmayados, los cuatro generales estaban sorprendidos porque salto y se presentó frente a la reina un extraño sujeto de traje con una máscara.

Jedyte: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Yo soy Tuxedo Mask

Jedyte: Muy bien, Tuxedo mask, no dejaré que interfieras con la reina Beryl

Tuxedo Mask: Jedyte, tu solías luchar por la paz y la justicia, ¿por qué traicionas los ideales con los que creciste?

En ese momento se levantan los guardianes y uno de ellos atacó a Tuxedo mask con unas garras por la espalda.

Tuxedo Mask: ¡Que ocurre con ustedes!

Los guardianes ya no contestaban

Beryl: Su corazón ya fue destruido, y fue reemplazado por la energía oscura, jejeje… ¡Todos destruyan a Tuxedo Mask!

Tuxedo Mask: (Pensando) – Rayos, no podré vencerlos a todos, tendré que salir de aquí e irme a la luna y advertirle a Serena que la Tierra va a invadir a la Luna.

Tuxedo Mask escapó del castillo esquivando los ataques y estando lejos del castillo y de sus perseguidores, abrió un portal hacia la luna

-Un rato después-

Malachite: Reina Beryl, lamento informarle que Tuxedo Mask ha escapado

Beryl: No importa Malachite, ese sujeto no es nuestro objetivo, ¡Malachite, prepara a todas las tropas del reino, partiremos a la Luna de inmediato

Malachite: A la orden, Reina Beryl

Beryl: Jajajajajajajaja (Risa Maléfica)

-En los campos elíseos-

Hades: Los humanos son unas criaturas tan predecibles, es tan fácil manipularlos, son unas criaturas desagradables.

-Fin de Capítulo-

Nota: Este capítulo no es propiamente una continuación a la historia, sino mas bien es lo que ocurre en la tierra en el tiempo de los primeros capítulos


End file.
